


Turnips

by Atsugaruru



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsugaruru/pseuds/Atsugaruru
Summary: Various one shots between the denizens of Selphia.
Relationships: Arthur/Lest (Rune Factory), Lest/Ventuswill
Kudos: 6





	1. Arthur/Lest

Arthur rose early and slept late. He could work past the cramping of his hands, till his back ached and headaches bloomed and blurred his vision. But the fall of the Sechs Empire had brought upon a level of exhaustion he hadn't yet experienced. 

It was why he distanced himself from his father, he had no interest in politics save for the personal ones in his trade. It was work he did not enjoy, but that he did out of duty for Selphia. Selphia was the one place he had ever truly felt at home at. He could overwork himself for the well being of the town and people he loved.

He hadn't much of an appetite or need for food, but he politely ate the lunch Porcoline had prepared for him that day. He would have loved to join him for lunch, or to savor the dish and kindness of his host, but there simply wasn't enough time. He ate as he worked, careful to avoid staining documents. He almost failed to notice when Margaret returned later to retrieve his platter.

"Thank you, Margaret. By any chance have you seen have my mail?"

"Porco told me he put it in your room so he wouldn't mess with all the documents on your desk." The elven woman smiled kindly at him before leaving. 

He would have asked Margaret to fetch it for him, but he felt guilty asking her for more help. He hadn't properly talked to her in days. Going upstairs to his room would take up more of his time, but he decided it was the best course of action.

Much to his surprise Lest was waiting for him on his desk. Clad in a robe, _Arthur's_ bed robe, and a striking pair of dark red glasses.

"Lest," he said, dumbstruck.

"Arthur." Lest embraced him. 

He was caught off guard. He couldn't stop looking at his glasses, his prince looked so erotic. Though what he said next made his blood run cold.

"I've missed you."

Arthur had been ignoring Lest. To abandon himself was one matter. To do so to the man he cared about most was unacceptable. 

"I've been neglecting you, haven't I?" He took Lest's chin in his hand and titled his face forward. 

"I know you're busy."

"My duty to you comes first."

"Arthur, Norad comes first."

"No. You matter more to me than them. We can talk about this later, but right now... My prince, you look _ravishing_."

He pushed Lest back on to his desk. Grabbing his leg and wrapping it around his waist. The earthmate, surprised at Arthur's boldness, could do nothing but gasp into his mouth as Arthur's lips enveloped his.

Lest was radiant, sharp glasses framing his face in an elegant, striking manner. He looked as pretty as a girl, pale skin contrasting the rich maroon of Arthur's nightwear. Lest's skin burned under his hands, touching the exposed expanse of his collarbones, slinking down to touch the firm muscles of his chest and stomach.

Arthur was delighted to find he was wearing nothing underneath the robe.

His fingertips trailed past platinum curls to the hard, hot length of his lover. Lest shivered, gripping Arthur's cloak tight. Arthur stared deeply into Lest's face, making the man blush and look away.

"Allow me," Arthur said, gently unwrapping Lest from his body. He pushed apart his false prince's legs for better access, curling his hand around Lest. Lest cursed, then groaned as Arthur pressed a kiss to the tip of his shaft.

The true prince slowly eased him into his mouth. Lest's legs shook around his face. 

Arthur slid back for a moment to breathe, stroking the prince's slick cock and looking up at his gorgeous face. The glasses had slid down to the bridge of his nose and he could see Lest's eyes were wet with tears. 

He swallowed his length again. Arthur dutifully coaxing Lest through his orgasm, as the earthmate cried and twitched and came into his mouth.

Lest whined at Arthur's kiss, opening his mouth and allowing his lover to drown him in his own seed. He swallowed it down, Arthur encouragingly petting his face all the while. 

"Someone has been harvesting fruit this season," Arthur broke their kiss, resting his forehead against Lest's. 

"Don't worry, I made sure to have some turnips for you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to be able to write at least one fic with each marriage candidate. There's such a lack of smut in this fandom, even though the game itself is so horny


	2. Venti/Lest

How cruel was fate.

Ventuswill yearned to reciprocate the love she felt for her subjects. Lips to kiss with, hands with dextrous fingers, soft human skin. A body small enough to visit the restaurant, the bath house, Illuminata's flower shop. A mortal body to age with her dear companions and perish with them. 

If only she were human. She could give him what he deserved.

Him. That insistent, annoying human that had pulled her back from death, not once, but twice.

Lest, who sat with her for hours and talked to her like he'd known her her entire life. Who cooked her pancakes and grew her golden vegetables just so that she may taste them again. Who brought joy into her dull, sad life. Lest, who taught her how to love and trust again.

Lest, the idiot that was going to get them caught!

"Come on, Venti," Lest whined. He was humping her leg like a beast in heat. She found it more amusing than anything.

She couldn't believe he asked to copulate with her! _Her_. Ventuswill, the divine wind! What foolishness! What sodomy!

"No way! Do you know how bad it'll look if people found out I was getting frisky with my subjects?"

"We can sneak out, go somewhere private," Lest said, mouthing his words along her skin.

"Volkanon will go crazy if he finds me missing. Who knows what he'll do to you if he finds you violating me."

"I'll fight him."

"Unbelievable," Venti laughed. She had known a few dragon fetishists in her time. Humans that marveled at her form, worshiped the fearhers and scales she shed. None of them ever dared act out their lust, all of them only dreamed of and stares at her with lecherous, forbidden want. Lest was insane.

"What if I come at night?"

"Hmm."

"No one is going to visit you at night and everyone in the castle will be asleep."

"That might work..."

"So that's a yes?" Lest's eyes lit up.

"Silence, peasant!" Venti playfully slapped him with her tail.

* * *

His scent, strongly of earth, hit her before she could see him. Her prince came to her wearing pajamas. Venti had never seen him in them before. She wondered what else he wore that she had yet to see, like swimsuits on the infamous Beach Day.

"Venti."

Ventuswill stretched her neck out to greet him. He buried his face in her snout, let his fingers get tangled in her beard, pressed kisses into the scales along her face. So big was she that she could barely feel the contact, and it made her heart ache.

"I've wanted this for so long, Venti."

"Horny brat," Venti huffed.

"I love you so much, Venti. Please let me, let me show you how much I want you."

"Okay."

Venti rolled onto her back, spreading her massive legs. Lest sat up on her tail, still dwarfed by her size. His eyebrows furrowed as his hands splayed across the flesh above her tail.

"So... Where is it?"

"Sheesh! This better not be how you treat all your lovers."

"You're the only one for me, Venti," he said seriously, staring deeply into her eyes.

She was taken aback by his answer. Ventuswill knew the way the men and women in the town looked at Lest. She heard their chatter, saw the gifts they gave to him, noticed how they all changed whenever he entered a room. So many beautiful, young bachelors and bacheloretts, and he ignored them all and chose her. With guilt, she realized she was robbing him of sex. 

Sex, marriage, fatherhood, a normal life. He could have none of that with her.

"Well then... Go higher," Venti said awkwardly. 

Lest felt around, fingers exploring over her sensitive flesh. That, she could feel. Her cloaca begun to swell and reveal itself.

"Is this it?" Lest asked, curiously swiping his fingers over her cloaca.

"Gah!"

Venti almost bucked him across the room. When she looked back at his face again, he had a stupid, shit eating grin.

Triumphant, the earthmate used both of his small hands to work at her core, slicking her up, getting her riled up for more.

Ventuswill didn't have the luxury of masturbation. The sensations, rough and uncoordinated as they were, were enough. She came suddenly, letting out an embarrassingly high keen that she immediately regretted. 

Lest just stared at her with awe. He was breathing as heavily as she was.

"Did you?"

Venti nodded. "Come closer," she croaked.

The earthmate climbed onto her chest. He was a mess. Panting, covered in her release, and grabbing at himself through his pants.

"Show me," Venti demanded.

Lest pulled himself out of his pants. The sight of his cock should have done nothing to her, but it did. Her loins stirred with need. It would be ridiculous to ask him to stick it in her. She wondered what it would feel like, if she was a human woman.

He used her slick to jerk himself off. His mouth hung upon, letting out unabashed sounds of need and pleasure. She wanted to tease him for it.

He came just as quickly as she had. Lest collapsed onto her, exhausted. Her strong prince looked pitiful and small.

Ventuswill draped Lest under one of her wings. He looked up at her with tired violet eyes.

"Go ahead and rest. Those fields won't tend themselves!"

"I want to stay with you," Lest murmured. 

"Then stay. I'll wake you up before the sun rises."

"I love you, Venti."

How cruel was fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you saw me post this as its own fic, no you didn't


End file.
